Perfect Happiness in Unlikely Places
by UnheavenlyAngel
Summary: Angel finds a new way of 'saving the day'.Also, he finds perfect happiness in the last place anyone expected. Rated M just to be safe. A/S pairing
1. Angelus returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Spike, simply playing with them.**

**Summary: Angel finds a new way of 'saving the day'.Also, he finds perfect happiness in the last place anyone expected.**

**A/N: This is a parting gift. Leaving FF for awhile, just thought I'd leave something sure who the people are that are planning on killing Angel, where they all are, or what part of the timeline it is...but the whole gang is there, including Spike, so I'm thinking 5th season sometime before was just something that popped into my head.**

"Suppose we should follow custom…give you one last request before we off you." the male speaking made a motion with his hand as if urging Angel to get on with it, seeming bored with the situation, "Go on then…do one last thing before you die. A final farewell or whatever."

"Only one?" Oddly enough Angel seemed completely calm about the current situation, merely nodding when the male responded in the affirmative to his question. "Right." He turned so his back was to those planning to kill him, apparently not concerned that they might attack him…brown eyes instantly searching for, and locking with, vivid blue. He set out towards the blond vampire, who seemed a bit wary as to what Angel was up to. Probably thought the elder vampire planned to get one more punch in 'fore he snuffed it. From the way the others on the team shifted uneasily from foot to foot it seemed they thought that was his intention as well. What a shock his true reason for approaching Spike would be to them then. "William.." he started, raising a hand to one of Spike's cheeks and caressing it softly. He noticed everyone's eyebrows shot up at the use of Spike's real name -- or perhaps it was the gentle touch that shocked them, either way it didn't matter…he wanted to get this out while he still had the chance. "William, I want you to know…I'm proud of you." He didn't give Spike a chance to respond to this news, just leaned down and captured the other males lips, pouring every emotion he felt, but could never express, into that one kiss. Hoping to convey the three little words he could never admit to out loud to the one he could never forget, no matter how hard he tried. When he pulled back his hand dropped limply to his side, head hung down limply as well, as if he hadn't the energy required to hold it up…yet body sort of tense. Remaining motionless and silent for what seemed like forever, but was really only a matter of minutes.

The male who'd spoken before apparently recovered from the shock of it all after a moment, letting out a loud bark of laughter that cut through the silence like a knife. "Well! That was pointless." Angel's body whipped around in a blur of movement, cold brown eyes staring into the other males own. Something about the way Angel moved, about the look in his eyes, was wrong…off. It clicked. "Angelus?" the male asked, voice shaking slightly as his comrades slowly started backing up. All thinking of nothing but retreat. Especially when a smirk upturned the lips of the dark vampire. Slowly beginning to advance on the unfortunate morons. "Not so pointless after all, was it?" Angelus said quietly, a deep chuckle starting to creep up from within him, becoming gradually more manic as he got closer to his cornered prey. Their screams mingling with the sadistic laughter not long after.


	2. Spike's POV

"Suppose we should follow custom…give you one last request before we off you." the male speaking made a motion with his hand as if urging Angel to get on with it, seeming bored with the situation, "Go on then…do one last thing before you die. A final farewell or whatever."

"Only one?" Spike didn't understand why the poof seemed so damn calm about this…these people were going to kill him. Goodbye Angel, hello big pile of dust, and there was nothing Spike or the others could do to help him. That had already been made perfectly clear to them all. So why wasn't the git bothered? "Right." He frowned when Angel turned his back on the man, one of the very first things Angelus had ever taught him was to never turn your back on your enemy, the frown only increasing when dark brown eyes locked on blue. He shifted self-consciously when the taller male set out in his direction. Unsure of what the ponce's intentions were, exactly. Probably thought he should get one more good kick in 'fore he snuffed it. Make sure Spike knew, once and for all, just who was better. Judging by the way Angel's little pet humans and the green demon shifted uncomfortably behind him he guessed they were thinking much the same. "William.." Spike went still as a statue. Caught off guard by the use of the name and shocked beyond belief by the hand now caressing his cheek. "William, I want you to know…I'm proud of you." Right, the poof had finally lost it. That was the only explanation! The idiot was off his rocker! Angel only further proved his point by leaning down and capturing Spike's lips in a kiss. So many emotions pouring out of the dark vampire and into him that Spike thought he might drown in them. He just stood there for a moment, trying to force his brain to start functioning again despite the emotional onslaught. Then, just as he was about to lean in and return the kiss, Angel pulled back. Hand dropping down limply to his side and head hung down as well. For a second Spike saw red, thinking that it had all just been a trick…one last 'lets all laugh at how pathetic Spike is' moments. That it was just a joke. Then Angel whirled around…

Spike saw realization flash through the eyes of Angel's would-be murderer, quickly followed by fear as he and the others with him slowly starting moving in the opposite direction. "Angelus?" Spike's own eyes went wide, "Angelus?!" he echoed, gaze going instantly to the other vampires back. The posture screamed Angelus, the predatory movement screamed Angelus, everything about the male caused Spike's senses to scream Angelus…but his mind just couldn't seem to accept it. It hadn't been a trick. It hadn't been a joke. It'd been a moment of perfect happiness. Angel had had a moment of perfect happiness. By kissing him. Him. Spike. The Billy Idol look-alike, vampire with a soul who'd made it his unlife's mission to annoy Angel on a daily basis. It just wasn't possible! It had taken sex with Buffy to get this sort of reaction, and Angel had loved her…the idea of her, whatever. Angel hated him. He hated Angel. They had mutual hatred! Or at least, he'd thought they hated each other…could he have been wrong? Angelus' manic laughter as he ripped the men to shreds brought Spike out of his reverie and back into the house of horrors. He tentatively took a step back, motioning to the rest of the team to do the same so they could get the hell out of there, before the crazed vampire decided to make them his next play toys preferably, and go get the Witch or someone else, anyone really, to come put Angel's soul back where it belonged.

"Going somewhere?" Spike froze at the voice, motioning for the others to go on without him while he held Angelus off. He'd dealt with the bastard long enough and managed to survive, he could handle this. No big deal. Then Angelus turned around, blood splattered all down his front and dripping down the sides of his mouth…locking his gaze with Spike's just as Angel had done, and Spike found himself staring straight into the depths of Hell.


End file.
